On ne triche pas avec un casse tête
by YaOii Star
Summary: Quand Bella essaie joindre deux pièces injoignables de son casse-tête amoureux Edward et Jacob , elle finit par devoir disparaître du portrait. On ne triche pas avec un casse-tête, sinon on doit jeter quelques pièces. L'image finale n'est jamais bonne.
1. 1 Désespoir Idée Stupide

**Chp1**

Désespoir = Idée Stupide

_Aux grands maux les grands remèdes_

---- Changement de personnage -------

_Pensée des personnages_

Jacob se réveilla subitement. La dernière image qu'il avait de son rêve ( ou plutôt cauchemar ), c'était _**son**_ stupide Sang-Froid, il lui avait prit la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux... Il poussa un soupir.

–Bella, murmura-t-il.

Oui, cette même Bella qui l'avait trahi pour retourner au près de celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle en se disant qu'elle lui manquait. Terriblement.

_Je serais même prêt à devenir ami avec cette sangsue pour elle. Mais pas question que je me rabaisse, surtout que je risque de me prendre un refus. Ce serait trop honteux, j'ai une fierté tout de même. Et puis c'est elle qui m'a laissé tomber._

Malgré ses pensées, il était triste. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas choisir entre les deux clans. De plus, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était lui qui l'avait laissé tomber. Même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, les buveurs de sang n'avaient jamais décider de laisser tomber Bella à cause de ses fréquentations. C'était lui qui avaient tout gâché...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward observait Bella d'un regard tendre alors qu'elle dormait encore. Il la trouvait belle, malgré ce qu'elle disait de par le peu d'estime d'elle qu'elle avait. Soudainement, une personne lui passa par la tête. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son bonheur, il avait complètement oublié _**son **_existence.

_Je me demande comment se porte le loup... J'espère qu'il ne déprime pas trop. Je suis bien content qu'il ai décidé de laisser Bella en paix. Pourtant, c'était son meilleur ami et je vois bien qu'elle en est très affectée. Peut-être que je devrais essayer de sympathiser avec lui... Il se ressaisissa Pff ! Et puis quoi encore ! Bella est très bien comme ça._

Mais il se voilait la face et il le savait. Lui nageait peut-être dans le bonheur, mais il faisait des malheureux autour de lui, tel que le loup-garou ( ce n'était pas un problème ), et sa bien-aimé Bella ( ça, c'était un problème ). Il voyait bien qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour être heureuse, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne **voulait **passe résigner à le lui donner. Encore une fois, il agissait en parfait égoïste...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son prince charmant à ses côtés. Elle était _**presque **_heureuse. Edward la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit et prit la main glacée du vampire. Elle pensa à la chaleur de Jacob. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Malgré qu'elle soit en colère contre lui et même si elle ne le faisait pas remarquer, elle voudrait le revoir, marcher de nouveau avec lui sur la plage main dans la main, elle voulait qu'il la réchauffe encore. Elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui, ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était très étrange, une nuance d'amour. De plus, il était beaucoup trop différent de son amour pour que ce dernier puisse combler la place que le loup avait dans son coeur. Alors une idée, aussi stupide et irréalisable semblait-elle, germa dans sa tête.

_Je les ferais devenir amis, peut importe le prix. Je le jure sur mon sang._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été naïve... Eux ? Amis ? Naïve, elle l'avait été, mais pas dans le bon sens...


	2. 2 Exécution du Plan

----changement de perso-----

_pensées des persos_

**Chp 2**

Exécution du plan

_C'est ce que j'appelle se jeter dans la gueule du loup_

Edward observait ( encore ! ) son ange. Mais il ne la couvait pas d'un regard tendre, non, c'était plutôt un regard suspicieux qu'il posait sur elle. Elle agissait comme jamais auparavant. Elle avait un regard malicieux, oui, je vous le déclare, elle préparait quelque chose. Quelque chose de louche. Il décida de l'interroger.

–Bella ?

–Oui ?

–Qu'est- ce que tu nous prépares encore ?, demanda-t-il avec amusement.

–Quelque chose de bien pour tout le monde.

Edward n'était plus amuser du tout. La dernière chose qui était censée être bien pour tout le monde c'est que les loups-garous et les vampires ( au moins les Cullen) deviennent amis.

_Elle n'oserait tout de même pas essayer de faire en sorte que moi et le chien des bois ( hahahahaha, chien des bois ) devenions amis ? De toutes façons, c'est complètement impossible. Il faudrait qu'on se voit, qu'on traîne ensemble, qu'on rit ensemble, impossible, quoi._

–Je vais à LaPush, lança Bella.

–Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

–Tout simplement parce que Jacob est mon ami.

–Il t'a rejeté !, s'énerva-t-il.

–Je suis sûre qu'il ne l'a pas fait entièrement ! Alors laisse-moi saisir les dernières chances de garder mon meilleur ami !

–Mais tu dois t'y faire si tu veux vraiment devenir un vampire ! Il ne reparlera plus par la suite !

–Eh bien, justement ! Si j'arrive à faire en sorte que vos familles s'entendent bien, ça ne fera aucune différence ! En plus, rajout-t-elle en baissant le ton de sa voix. Je veux lui prouver qu'il n'était pas juste un bouche-trou à jeter quand la personne partit retrouvait sa place dans le-dit trou...

Ses intentions étaient le mieux à faire. Lui voulait qu'elle agisse dans son intérêt à lui. Il se comportait comme un enfant gâté : complètement capricieux et égoïste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella alla prendre une douche et se prépara à partir.

–J'y vais.

–Bella att-

–Ne me retiens pas, et elle sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Elle savait qu'il serait en bas avant elle, vu qu'il passerait par la fenêtre. Et elle avait raison. Elle grimpa dans sa camionnette.

–Bella, n'y va pas, s'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il.

Elle démarra sans s'en préoccuper plus que ça.

_Après tout, j'ai fait la même chose à Jacob. Alors qu'il avait été là pour moi, je suis partie sauvé Edward quand il m'a demandé de rester avec lui. Aujourd'hui, les rôles sont inversés. Et puis, la situation n'est pas aussi dramatique. Tout ce que je craints, c'est de ne pas réussir à le convaincre de marcher dans mon plan foireux. J'ai 99% de chances de ne par réussir, et encore je suis gentille. J'ai aussi peur que malgré tous mes efforts, il refuse de me pardonner._

Il était vrai que cela faisait un certain temps que Bella et Jacob ne s'étaient pas , elle vit la maison de ce dernier en vue. Il était assis sur les marches du perron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il tourna la tête au son du moteur si familier. Il observa la personne qui descendit du véhicule avec stupéfaction. **Il** n'avait donc pas menti.

*Flash Back*

–Oui allo ?

–Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Jacob, s'il vous plaît?, répondit l'interlocuteur, tout en sachant déjà que c'était celui qu'il cherchait à l'appareil.

–Que me veux-tu, demanda Jacob avec agressivité

–Parler.

Il eut pour réponse un rire sans joie.

–Parler ? Et de quoi ? Ta simple existence me répugne alors ne vient pas en plus m'emmerder chez moi, s'énerva l'autre.

Malgré la colère de celui à l'autre bout de l'appareil, le Sang-Froid préserva son... sang-froid

–Bella va essayer de nous faire devenir amis.

–Quoi ?!? C'est complètement impossible !

–C'est ce que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre. Mais elle s'obstine à vouloir les deux pires ennemis dans le même sac...

–Est- ce que tu es en train de me dire que Bella se soucie encore de moi ?

–On dirait bien.

–Alors écoute moi bien, commença-t-il,si tu trouves ça amusant de jouer avec les sentiments des autres, sache que je ne marche pas. Si tu penses que c'est bien de donner de l'espoir au gens comme tu le fais en me disant que Bella t'a abandonnée pour venir me voir, pour qu'ensuite je sois encore plus détruit, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, je tomberais pas dans le piège !

–Très bien, alors je te propose un marché, dit Edward alors que l'autre allait raccroché. Cependant, il s'arrêta, intrigué par ce que le vampire pourrait lui proposer.

–Je t'écoute.

–Si elle vient réellement tu la pardonne et tu marche dans son plan. C'est OK ? Tu jures sur ton honneur ?

–OK. Sur mon honneur.

Le jeune Quileute avait accepté sans se méfier.

_Sûrement une autre chose pour me redonner de l'espoir. Et il a réussi : je suis en train d'attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendra pas. De toutes manières, même s'il aime plus que tout, il ne serait pas capable de le supporter à moins de 5 mètres._

La chose à quoi il ne s'attendait pas c'est à ce que Bella débarque réellement, l'obligeant à respecter son engagement.

*Fin du Flash Back*

Jacob se leva en voulant retourner dans sa maison. Il cherchait une raison de ne pas respecter son engagement. Vampire ou pas, il avait juré sur son honneur.

–Jack, attends !!, dit-elle en courant vers lui.

Bella reprit son souffle avant de continuer.

–Jack, je suis désolé. Je sais que je t'ai trahi, et ce à plusieurs reprises. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu comptes pour moi et que je veux pas qu'on se sépare pour ce genre de choses. Je sais que c'est une question de principes mais on peut passer par-dessus et faire une exception...

Jacob était attendrie par la façon maladroite qu'avait Bella pour exprimer ses sentiments et lui demander pardon.

–Je te pardonne.

La jeune fille fut étonné par la facilité qu'elle eut à obtenir le-dit pardon et devint suspicieuse.

–Comment ça ?

_Imbécile ! N'accepte pas aussi facilement, elle va se douter de quelque chose._

–Eh bien, c'est parce que... ( cherche... et trouve ! ) Tout est ma faute.C'est moi qui t'ai laissé tomber. Les buveurs de sang, eux, ne t'ont pas abandonné, malgré qu'ils n'aimaient pas tes fréquentations. En plus, jai toujours espéré qu'un jour on puisse redevenir amis... à n'importe quel prix !

Elle regarda encore un peu avant de sourire et de lui sauter au cou. Après leur embrassade, elle demanda :

–Oui...( Bella le regarda étrangement ) sauf ÇA, simula-t-il.

–S'il te plaît Jacob ! Je te préparerai le terrain.

–Ok.

–C'est vrai ?

–Oui, maintenant va-t'en avant que je change d'avis.

–D'accord. Bye !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla.

Jacob appela Edward, profitant du fait que Bella soit encore sur la route.

–C'est bon, tu as gagné.

–Je sais.

–J'ai pourtant cru que tu mentais...

–Je ne mens pas sur ce genre de chose, à moins qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres solutions. Mais tu vas apprendre à me connaître.

–Ouais. Essayons de rester calme au téléphone, ça facilitera les choses en vrai.

–Ouais et prends un bain.

–HEY ! TU SENS PAS MIEUX !

–Ouais, c'est ça. Bye.

–Hn, bye.

Comment allaient-ils faire, ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne savaient aussi que tout iraient mieux que prévu, peut-être pas maintenant, mais par la suite.

Tous les deux veillèrent ce soir-là : Jacob sur les bois, et Edward sur sa belle.


	3. 3 RenDezVous

---- Changement de personnage -------

_Pensée des personnages_

**Chp 3**

RenDez-Vous

_Quand les beaux esprits se rencontrent, nos petits beauxhommes se retrouvent seuls..._

Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, Jacob avait eu un sommeil sans rêve après son tour de garde. Cependant, il apréandait la sortie avec Bella et son vampire. En effet, Bella et lui avait fixé un rendez-vous où ils se retrouveraient tous les trois.

_Faut que je pense à l'appeler par son prénom, que je me retienne de le frapper, que je supporte son odeur de buveur de sang... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ce pari, moi ? J'aurais pu m'en tirer si j'avais refusé et que je lui avait fais confiance au moins cette fois ( ce qui était potentiellement impossible )._

Il se prépara malgré tout et monta dans son auto pour se rendre à leur point de rendez-vous : Washington Park.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Allez, Edward, arrête tes caprices et démarre, dit Bella.

Edward avait insisté pour qu'il prenne sa voiture mais il n'avait plus du tout envie d'y aller, à ce rendez-vous. Pourquoi avait-il fait ce stupide pari ?

–Alors, on y va où tu veux que j'y aille toute seule ?, s'impatienta sa compagne.

–Tu sais, on peut encore annuler.

–Et on peut aussi y aller, alors démarre.

Edward démarra à contre-coeur et se dirigea vers le parc cité plus haut.

Il sentait que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella avait déjà tout planifié.Une fois qu'il serait tous réunis, elle biperait Mike qui l'appelerait en disant qu'il avait besoin d'elle au magasin. Elle s'éclipserait en leur laissant le programme et en leur faisant promettre de rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Justement, Jacob arriva à ce moment précis.

–Salut Jacob !

–Salut Bella. Salut..., lança-t-il à l'adresse d'Edward.

–Hn.

_Ça promet. Mais ils seront bien obligés de s'entendre !_

–Alors, au programme ( bipe Mike ), je me disait qu'on pourrait commencer par se faire un film. D'horreur, de préférence.

–Moi, ça me va, lâcha Edward.

–Idem, lança Jack.

–Ensuite... ( téléphone sonne ). Un instant ( s'écarte ).

*Conversation téléphonique*

–Merci Mike, chuchota-t-elle.

–Heureux de t'aider. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu m'explique.

–Désolé, mais c'est un peu beaucoup personnel.

–Pas grave. OK, je t'attends.

–Ouais à tout de suite.

*Fin de la conversation*

–Désolé les gars, les Newton on besoin de moi.

–On a qu'à remettre ça, dit Jacob, soulagé.

–Pas question !, s'écria Bella. Je t'emprunte ta camionnette pour aller au boulot etvous prenez la voiture d'Edward pour finir la journée. Vous allez au cinéma et ensuite vous faites une chose qu' Edward aime et une chose que Jacob aime. Comme ça , tout le monde est content. Bon ben, salut, dit-elle en s'emparant des clés de Jacob. On se retrouve devant chez moi à 22h.

–22h ? C'est pas un peu long ?, questionna son vampire.

–Mais non ! Il est 17h. 1h30-2h de film, et 1h30-1h45 pour chaque activité. Bon aller, j'y vais.

Bella grimpa dans la voiture et s'en alla sans autre forme de procès.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Super, je suis coincé avec le loup-garou pendant 5h. Apparement, il est tout aussi enchanté que moi par cette perspective._

Edward se mit en marche vers son véhicule avant de se retourner pour se rendre compte que Jack ne le suivait pas.

–Bon, alors, tu viens ?

–T'as vraiment l'intention de faire ça répondit Jack avec un regard incrédule.

–Oui et tu ferais mieux de m'imiter si tu veux revoir ta camionnette.

–OK, je te suis allons-y.

Ils s'engoufrèrent dans la voiture,s'apprêtant à froncer le nez mais ils n' en firent rien. Ils déduisirent qu'ils devaient s'être habitués à l'odeur de l'autre.

Qui auraient cru qu'une simple soirée changeraient leurs mondes...


	4. 4 TOI plus MOI égale 37 degrés

---- Changement de personnage -------

_Pensée des personnages_

**Chp 4**

TOI + MOI = 37°C

_Mains froides, coeur chaud. Mains chaudes, coeur qui essaie de se refroidir._

Edward conduisait très vite, comme à son habitude, alors que Jacob cherchait un film à regarder.

–On se prend un truc d'horreur, c'est drôle. C'est tellement pas réaliste.

–D'accord, si tu veux.

_De quoi est-ce que je peux parler avec lui ? C'est tellement compliqué ! Au moins pendant le film, on a rien à dire._

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Edward entendit un juron. Il se retourna et vit un Jacob fouillant dans toutes ses poches.

–Y a un problème ?, demanda le vampire

–J'ai oublié mon porte-feuille dans ma camionnette.

Edward soupira et lui tendit de l'argent.

–Pas question, dit le Quileute en refusant l'argent. Les films allaient bientôt commencer, il n'y avait donc personne dans le parking.

Edward prit son poignet et déposa l'argent dans sa main. Il se rendit alors compte de quelque chose qui lui fit lâcher le poignet de Jack au même moment où ce dernier se libérait de l'emprise de l'autre.

Le contact avec la peau de Jacob lui avait fait connaître la chaleur. Celle qu'un être humain comme Bella ne pouvait pas lui donner. Il s'était senti bien comme si son corps avait atteint une température normale. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le troublait le plus, c'était le fait qu'il en voulait plus...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob voulait plus. Il avait senti son corps atteindre une température normale ( lui aussi ) au contact du vampire,et il voulait recommencer l'expérience. Il voulait le toucher encore plus. Il était bouleversé mais n'en montrait rien, tout comme le jeune homme en face de lui. Ils restèrent figés avant de décider d'un commun accord de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il se dirigèrent vers le cinéma où ils regardèrent un film d'horreur qui les plia de rire, leur attirant les regards furieux des autres spectateurs. Enfin, ils sortirent en se tordant de rire, se rappelant les moments les plus drôles .

Ils retournèrent dans la voiture et restèrent en silence. Jacob jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre ( 19h ), avant de prendre la parole.

–Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

–Chut, c'est à sa que je réfléchis...(réfléchit )...Ça te dirait... une course dans la forêt ?

–Une course dans la forêt ? On a à peu près 1h30 à tuer...

–On a qu'à se faire un très long circuit... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ?

–On saute des falaises.

–Donc on retourne à LaPush ?

–Ouais.

–J'ai une idée. On laisse ma voiture chez Bella, on fait la course jusqu'aux falaises, on se fait quelques plongeons et on refait la course jusqu'à chez Bella.

–Ça marche.

Ils voulurent se serrer la main mais suspendirent tous les deux leur geste.

_Est-ce qu'il ressent la même chose que moi quand nos peaux s'effleurent ? Est-ce que lui aussi a envie de me toucher plus ? Est-ce qu'il ressent l'envie de faire rentrer en contact tout son corps avec le mien ? Ou est-ce que c'est moi qui devient fou... ?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

De son côté, Edward se posait le même genre de questions existentielles. Il appréhendait le fait d'être le seul à se sentir bizarre à chaque contact physique avec Jacob.

_Je peux le toucher. J'ai toujours résister à tout ce qui m'attirait, alors pourquoi pas ça ? Ce n'est qu'une poignée de main. Alors pourquoi je me sens si excité ? Je ressemble à un enfant qui va enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait. Je la veux cette main, ainsi que tout le corps qui vient avec..._

Ils relevèrent tous les deux la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Plusieurs minutes c'étaient écoulées mais elles paraissaient comme des secondes parce qu'ils n'avaient plus la notion du temps, mais aussi comme des heures car ils attendaient le moment où leur peaux se toucheraient.

Jacob avança sa main vers celle d'Edward mais à peine leurs bouts des doigts se touchèrent que Jacob replia ses doigts et Edward éloigna sa main. Il prit le volant et ils se rendirent chez Bella. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien ( ils avaient tous les deux l'habitude de faire ça quand ils étaient frustrés ) et finirent par débarquer en arrivant à destination.

–Tu es près ?, lança le vampire.

–Toujours, répondit l'homme-loup.

–On passe par la forêt. 1...2...3...GO !

Ils s'élancèrent tous les deux à une vitesse phénoménale. Ils étaient déterminés à battre l'autre.

Edward s'arrêta en ne sentant plus personne à ses côtés. Le sol se mit alors à vibrer et il vit un énorme loup arriver il se remit à courir, il ne voulait pas être distancé. Le loup lui envoya un papier qu'il avait surement écrit avant de se transformer qu'Edward lut en courant.

Il y a un drapeau sur la pointe de la falaise, le premier qui l'attrape gagne :P

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la belle écriture de Jacob. Il finit par se ressaisir et courut au plus vite. Il rattrapa le loup essaya de le doubler mais Jacob courut encore plus vite. Ils étaient sur la falaise il sautèrent tous les deux et tout se passa très vite : Jacob redevint humain ( il avait ses vêtements dans un sac dans sa bouche ( juste le harnais du sac )), ils tendirent la main pour attraper le drapeau, Edward tomba, Jacob sur lui et ils s'arrêtèrent quand Edward tenta de repousser Jacob en posant sa main sur son torse nu et senti la chaleur.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob, lui, sentit de la fraîcheur et il se retire instantanément en s'excusant. Ça devait arriver. Ils finiraient par craquer, mais pas maintenant. Pour tant, l'instant était si presque ce fut étonnant que les deux jeunes hommes ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Jacob mit son boxer et alla se placer au bout de la falaise avant de sauter en silence. Ce sentiment de liberté était... fabuleux. Il en oublia tous ses soucis. Arrivé en bas, il appela Edward.

–Allez, dépêche ! Me dit pas que t'as peur ?!

–Alors ça, non !, et il se mit lui aussi en boxer et appuya son geste d'un saut gracieux.

Jacob l'observa et fut éclaboussé par sa percée dans l'eau. Aucun d'eux n'avaient froid malgré la froideur que l'heur tardive ( 21h ) donnait à l'eau. Il s'observèrent lentement. Est- ce que c'était le moment ?

–On reste là ?, demanda Edward en parlant tout bas. Ça risque d'être crevant de remonter.

–Hn.

Est-ce que maintenant ils pouvaient se laisser aller ? Jacob se le demandait. Edward fit cependant le premier pas et nagea vers lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il avait l'impression que c'était le destin, il ne pouvait s'en échapper. Il eut une pensée pour Alice; elle ne voyait pas les loups-garous de toutes façons.

Il effleura de Jacob du bout des doigts. Ils tressaillirent tous les deux. Il avançait un peu plus, il était nerveux. Il se colla lentement contre Jacob et il ressentit la chaleur qu'il voulait, qu'il cherchait, qu'il attendait. Jacob expira bruyamment, releva la tête et regarda l'autre l'air d'hésiter. Edward savait ce qu'il voulait. Il se pencha ( il est peut-être moins musclé, mais il est plus grand, après vérification ) et effleura les lèvres de son vis-à-vis avant de s'en emparer avec douceur. Jacob poussa un faible gémissement à travers le baiser. Puis, le baiser devint plus langoureux. Ils voulaient absolument sentir l'autre le plus possible, se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Ils avaient dériver vers une plate bande de rocher pas trop loin de la plage. Elle était oblique, ce qui fit que l'eau les recouvrait telle une fine couverture.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lemon Si on aime pas, on lit pas !!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De toutes ses centaines d'années d'existence, Edward n'avait jamais fait ça, mais il agissait par instinct. Sa bouche quitta les lèvres de son amant pour se diriger vers son cou. Il le suçota, marquant au passage son territoire d'un magnifique suçon. Alors qu'il léchouillait l'un, il titilla l'autre tétons. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une sorte de transe. Il traça les abdominaux de Jacob avec sa langue.

Il descendit encore plus bas et s'arrêta à l'élastique du boxer dont il se débarrassa. Il prit en main le sexe de son amant et commença de lents vas-et-vient. Ce dernier lâcha quelques gémissements et grogna quand l'autre le prit en bouche. Il allait lentement, tellement lentement. Il voulait que le plus jeune le supplie. Ce dernier ne tarda pas.

–S'il te plaît... Edward...va-hn...plus vite.

Edward n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui répète deux fois, il accéléra la cadence. Jacob gémissait de plus en plus et tenta repousser son aîné quand il sentit qu'il allait venir. Mais ce dernier s'obstina à rester là et avala la semence de Jacob quand celui-ci jouit.

Edward lui présenta trois doigts que son compagnon lécha avidement. Le vampire les reprit et enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité de l'homme-loup qui se crispa un peu. Il le rassura.

–Je ne te ferais pas mal, jamais. Et si jamais je le fais, dis-le moi.

Jack acquiesça. Commença des va-et-viens et la douleur devint du plaisir. Il rajouta le deuxième et le troisième avec tant de douceur que son amant ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux et après l'avoir assez bien préparé, retira ses doigts. Il se redressa, envoya valser son boxer, releva les hanches de Jacob et commença à le pénétrer doucement. Celui-ci se crispa, l'autre était quand même assez large.

–Détends-toi, grogna Edward en se retenant de le pénétrer violemment.

–_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire_, pensa Jack.

Ce dernier s'étant justement habitué à la présence en lui, fit comprendre à Edward qu'il pouvait y aller. Il commença donc une série d'allées-et-venues où il touchait la prostate de son amant, lui arrachant ainsi plusieurs cris de plaisir. Plus ça allait, plus il allait vite, et plus Jacob criait. Edward, sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir, il imprima des allées-venues sur le sexe de son vis-à-vis, calquant le rythme sur celles qu'ils faisaient en lui. Ils jouirent presque simultanément. Edward se retira et s'allongea au côtés de Jacob. Ce dernier murmura doucement son nom.

–Edward...,dit-il en savourant l'instant, les yeux clos.

Le nommé le regardait, attendri, pendant que l'eau les débarrassait de toutes traces de leur faute...

Car une faute, ça l'était. Un loup-garou et un vampire, il n'y a rien de plus fautif...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du lemon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils remontèrent la falaise avec beaucoup d'efforts pour qu'on ne les voit pas. Tout cela provoqua leur hilarité. Ils arrivèrent au sommet et se rhabillèrent à vitesse grand V. Ils allaient commencer leur deuxième course quand Jacob s'écria :

–STOP !

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

–J'ai mal aux reins, murmura-t-il, honteux. Après tout, il s'était laissé dominer. Cela blessait son égo masculin.

Edward le regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

–Arrête, c'est pas drôle.

–Désolé, dit Edward en essuyant une larme d'hilarité au coin de son oeil. Tu veux que je te porte, _**Princesse**_ ?, continua-t-il en étant de nouveau crampé de rire.

–Mais la ferme !

Edward s'avança vers Jacob avant de s'excuser et de lui déposer un léger baiser sur la bouche. Ils étaient si à l'aise. Mais le temps des répercussions de leurs actes était arrivé.


	5. 5 Tourments

---- Changement de personnage -------

_Pensée des personnages_

**Chp 5**

**Tourments**

_Chaque choses en son temps : l'amour avant, les problèmes après._

Ils firent le trajet en silence, Edward portant Jacob. Ils savaient que personne ne les approuverait. Que devaient-ils faire ? Se plier aux lois de la nature et rester des ennemis mortels ? Ou défier le destin et... s'aimer. Voici une question à double sens : Est-ce qu'ils devaient défier le destin ?, était la première. La deuxième était... s'aimaient-ils ? Oui, car aussi loin que remonte leur histoire, il n'avait été question que de désir mutuel de quelque chose que seul l'autre pouvait apporter. L'amour n'avait jamais été mis en cause. Ils finirent par arriver devant chez Bella, s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture et échangèrent un langoureux baiser en attendant la jeune fille. Soudain, Edward repoussa Jacob qui lui fit un regard incrédule mais comprit avant que son interlocuteur ne lui réponde.

–Elle arrive.

Jacob ne répondit rien et sortit de la voiture en lui lançant un faible '' bye '', avant de se diriger vers Bella.

–Salut, Jack ! Vous avez eu une bonne journée ?

–_Je me le demande moi-même_, pensa-t-il avant de répondre. Ahem...euh, ouais.

Heureusement, Edward arriva en renfort.

–Ouais, il a raison. Même si au début il a essayé de se défiler, on l'a passé cette journée. Je te raconterais plus tard si tu veux.

–D'accord. Elle tendit à Jacob ses clés. Tu peux les ravoir, tu as été gentil, continua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle le raccompagna à sa voiture en lui disant la joie qu'elle avait de les voir s'entendrent. Elle l'agaçait un peu aussi, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, et elle insistait pour parler encore et toujours. Elle finit par partir vers sa maison et se retourna quand il héla Edward.

–Je dois lui rembourser ma place de ciné,dit-il à l'adresse de Bella, j'avais mon porte-feuille dans la camionnette. Monte, il te rejoindra après.

Elle traina d'abord un peu, son regard fesant la navette entre Jacob et Edward et finit par rentrer. Edward avança vers Jack.

–Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être remboursé.

–Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te rembourser ?, répliqua-t-il avant d'embrasser son amant qui le repoussa de nouveau, plus brutalement cette fois-ci.

–Non mais ça va pas ?! On est devant chez Bella, on pourrait être vus. J'ai trop à perdre si on se fait prendre.

–Alors j'avais raison ?

–Oui tu avais raison. ( lit dans les pensées ) Il n'y a évidemment rien de sérieux entre nous deux , c'était juste physique. Qu'est-ce que t'as cru ?

–Moi ? Rien ?, dit-il comme si de rien n'était et il démarra pour rentrer chez lui au plus vite.

Il se sentait blessé mais il ne voulait l'avouer ni à Edward, ni à lui-même. C'est pour ça qu'il se concentra sur autre chose que ses sentiments. Il finit par arriver chez lui et monta se coucher, près pour une nuit de nouveau mouvementée. Parce qu'il ne fermerait pas l'oeil.

Cela faisait tout de même quelques semaines depuis cette étrange journée. Jacob avait beau faire, il ne se sortait pas le vampire de la tête. Voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de faire ses rondes seul, histoire de se débarrasser de ces pensées salaces. Il était tard et il était grandement fatigué.

Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des bruits à sa fenêtre et alla l'ouvrir. Edward rentra.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

–Je suis venu te voir, dit- il en poussant le plus jeune vers le lit. Tu n'es pas content ?, ajouta-t-il en mordillant le cou de l'autre.

–Et Bella ?, répondit Jack en esquivant la question.

–Elle dort profondément.

–Et mon père ? Il pourrait nous entendre et se réveiller.

–J'ai toujours été discret.

–Et...et, bégaya-t-il à court d'idées, Embry est de garde, s'il t'a vue il pourrait avertir les autres ou même peut-être qu'ils t'ont flairé...., débita-t-il.

–Jack, calme-toi, personne ne m'a vue, ni entendu, ni flairé.

Pourtant Jacob n'était toujours pas rassuré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait que cette relation soit juste physique l'embêtait.

_Je me serais tout de même pas attaché à la sangsue ?_

Edward s'assit à califourchon sur lui, déposant des baisers papillons sur son torse halé. Jacob posa la question qui lui traînait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps.

–

–Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit devant chez Bella ?

Edward se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

–Je t'aime, finit-il par répondre.

Jacob était content de la réponse alors il se laissa faire. Edward continua donc où il avait arrêté. Il arriva au boxer qu'il retira doucement avec ses dents, alors que l'excitation s'emparait de Jack. Il continua sa série de légers baisers sur le sexe de son amant. Et alors qu'il allait le prendre en bouche, Jack se.......... réveilla. Il fut déconcerté en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un songe. Il réalisa alors ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Embry venait de débouler dans sa chambre.

– Embry !, réagit Jacob. Tu vas réveiller mon père.

–Désolé.

Embry s'installa sur le lit de son ami.

–Ça va ? Tu m'as l'air d'avoir mal dormi.

Il avait très bien dormi mais il était frustré parce qu'il avait maintenant une érection et qu'il ne pouvait pas se soulager en paix

–J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'intimité, dit-il en regardant les draps.

Le regard d'Embry fit des allées-venues du draps à Jacob avant qu'il ne comprenne.

–Oh. Ben tu peux aller à la salle de bains.

Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Non seulement il se tapait l'incruste chez lui à 3h du mat', mais en plus il le chassait de sa propre chambre. Il se résigna tout de même n'étant pas d'humeur à discuter. Le caleçon étant très serré, Embry put impeccablement distinguer la taille du... monstre. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

–Putain, quel genre d'hormones de croissance tu lui donnes ?

–La ferme, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de Jack.

Il prit une serviette avant de déclarer qu'il allait prendre une douche.

–Tu vas réveiller ton vieux.

–Avec tout le boucan que tu nous a fait tout à l'heure il doit être déjà réveillé, et il sortit.

Il régla l'eau avant de se glisser sous la douche. Il pensa à Edward. Toujours ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Ça n'avait été qu'un désir charnel, rien d'autre. Il commença à se masturber en pensant toujours à son amour. Car il l'aimait, et il le savait au plus profond de lui, c'est juste qu'il se voilait la face. Il finit par jouir dans un grognement. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

–En plus t'es pas vite. Je vais finir par être jaloux.

Il écoutait aux portes pour en rajouter une couche.

–Est-ce que tu comprends le sens du mot intimité ?

–La fille qui va t'avoir a intérêt être une athlète !, dit Embry en ignorant la question de son ami.

Ses paroles mirent Jacob mal à l'aise. Il avait honte.

–Jack ? Je fais que te taquiner, faut pas être triste ou encore fâché.

–Ouais, ça va.

–Parce que si tu pleures tu me mouilleras juste un peu et j'essuirai mais si tu te fâches, c'est ma gueule d'ange qui est gâché, dit-il en voulant faire rire son ami.

Ce dernier força un rire pour lui faire plaisir. Il se sentait mal. Il avait perdu son honneur d'homme pour... pour quoi, en fait ? Pour rien, voilà pourquoi. Et de plus, il s'était offert à un vampire qui ne voyait en lui rien de plus qu'un objet de plaisir. Pour rien, quoi.

–Je vais finir ton tour de garde.

–Cool ! J'peux t'emprunter ton lit ?

–Fais comme chez toi.

Pendant le peu d'heures qu'il restait avant l'aube, Jacob veilla dans les bois alentours.

Edward, lui, était encore aux côtés de Bella comme à l'accoutumé. Quand il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était de sa faute, même si ce n'avait pas été ses intentions. Il regardait Bella, mais d'un tout autre regard à présent. Elle lui paraissait _terne_. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pensé ça d'elle. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de la dévalorisé au profit d'une autre.

_Non mais c'est vrai, quoi. Elle est tellement pâle et son regard n'a aucun éclat. Et personne ne pourra __jamais imité __**son**_ _sourire, chaleureux et sincère. Et la façon qu'__**Il**_ _a de prononcer ton nom. Et cette chaleur qu'il te donne. Et son côté compétitif, il s'oppose à toi. Elle, elle ne fait que se plier à tes moindres désirs. Et aussi quand il est embarrassé. Et son orgueil mal placé, hihihi... Ça se voyait tellement qu'il avait cru à quelque chose de plus que du désir charnel, par exemple de l'amour. C'est ce qu'il __**pensait**__. Et toi aussi._

–Je ne l'aime pas, s'écria-t-il à haute voix.

* * *

Bella s'éveilla. Elle avait entendu Edward crier qu'il n'aimait pas quelqu'un. Elle eut peur en pensant que ces paroles lui étaient adressées.

–Tu n'aimes pas qui ?, demanda-t-elle.

–Hein, répondit Edward en se rendant compte qu'il avait crié. Personne. Charlie arrive, je me cache, poursuiva-t-il, heureux d'éviter l'interrogatoire qui s'imposait.

Il se cacha dans le placard et attendit que Charlie reparte. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Bella ne lui pose de question.

–Tu sais Jacob et moi on s'est beaucoup amusé.

–Ah bon, répondit-elle en en oubliant qu'elle voulait le questionner, ce dont Edward fut heureux.

–Oui, on a fait une course dans la forêt et on a sauté des falaises.

–Une chance que je n'était pas là, j'aurais été encombrante.

Elle était si heureuse que les êtres qui comptait le plus pour elle s'entendent bien, qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Edward ne l'avait pas contredit.

–On pourrait se refaire ça, proposa-t-il.

–Sans moi ?, demanda Bella.

–Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'étais pas là une fois mais il ne faudrait pas en faire une habitude.

Elle éclata de rire. Elle sentait qu'ils allaient passé une bonne journée. Elle regarda son réveil : 7h57. Elle appellerait sûrement Jacob vers 11h, à moins que...

–Edward ? Billy dort, mais je sais que Jack est réveillé. Est-ce que tu pourrais allé lui proposer une sortie tout les trois.

–Là, tout de suite ?

–Si possible.

–Pour aller où et quand ?

–Dis-lui de venir ici, on fixera tout ça ensuite.

–D'accord. Je passe chez moi me changer et je reviens ensuite.

Edward décida de d'abord aller chez lui se changer, pour retarder le temps de revoir son amant d'une nuit ( il ne voulait définitivement pas croire qu'il l'aimait ).

Il finit par devoir se diriger vers LaPush et rencontra un loup à la lisière de la forêt. Il le reconnut aussitôt. Jacob essaya d'agir comme s'il n'était qu'un banal loup mais Edward fit comme si de rien n'était.

–Bella nous propose de passer la journée avec elle, et réellement cette fois-ci. Elle a dit que si tu acceptais, et elle ne voit aucune raison que tu refuses, que tu viennes avec moi chez elle.

Edward avait bien utiliser ses mots en rappelant à Jacob que Bella ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passer entre eux. Celui-ci disparu avant de revenir retransformé et habillé. Ayant déjà prit une douche il dit à Edward de l'attendre pendant qu'il allait se changer. Ce dernier n'en fit rien et il le retrouva dans sa chambre avec Embry, tous les deux se fixaient avec férocité. Il s'adressa à lui.

–Je t'avais dit d'attendre en bas.

–J'avais pas envie. Il fixait encore Embry.

–Tu traînes avec _**ça**_, enchaîna celui-ci.

Ils allaient se sauter dessus mais Jacob s'interposa.

* * *

Jack prit Embry et l'entraîna dehors.

–Fais ce que tu veux sauf sortir d'ici.

Une fois seul avec son ami, il prit la parole.

–Ne dis rien à Sam, s'il te plaît.

–Pourquoi ? T'as encore d'autres trucs à cacher ?

–Tu peux pas comprendre...

–Y'a rien à comprendre ! Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu lui parles.

–Pour Bella...

Il se rappelait alors pourquoi il faisait tout ça à la base : pour Bella. Maintenant le but n'était plus de se rapprocher d'elle, mais de l'éloigner d'Edward. C'est ce qu'il souhaitait. Il était dégoûté par lui-même.

_Et puis, je devrais me refocusser sur mon but premier, vu que le deuxième est inaccessible._

Il retourna se préparer et lui et Edward partir de nouveau rejoindre Bella.


	6. 6 Fuite

---- Changement de personnage -------

_Pensée des personnages_

**Chp 6**

Fuite

_Quand on voit quelque chose qu'on ne voulait pas voir et qu'on est impuissant, il ne reste qu'une solution : Fuire. Empêcher une fuite modifie toute une histoire..._

Edward et Jacob allèrent à la rencontre de Bella. Jacob s'était bien décidé à faire comme si de rien était, oublier Edward et retenter de conquérir le coeur de la jeune brune. Edward qui voyait bien clair dans sa tête avait aussi compris son plan.

–Pourquoi essaies-tu de faire comme si de rien était ?

–En quoi ça te dérange, il n'y a rien entre toi et moi. En plus, si j'aime de nouveau Bella, ce sera moins dangereux de se transformer en loup. Aucune pensée suspecte ne viendra hanter mon esprit.

–Donc tu m'aimais ?

–Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

–Tu viens de dire si tu aimes de nouveau Bella, donc tu m'aimais.

Jacob venait de se faire totalement grillé.

–Toutes façons, ça n'a plus aucune importance...

–Oh que si...

Edward s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras. Le plus jeune essaya de lui faire lâcher prise du se résoudre à abandonner. Alors le vampire pris la parole.

–Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Je ne peut pas te dire que je ne savais pas que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est désolé.

–Et c'est maintenant que tu y penses ?, répondit-il sèchement en repoussant son '' ami ''. Tu sais quoi Edward ? Tu es un monstre. Pas seulement pour ta nature mais pour tout ce que tu es...

Il se reprit et lui fit un sourire avant de finir.

–Allez, dépéchons-nous ! Je te rappelle qu'on fait tout ça pour Bella et nous deux, c'était juste une erreur de parcours.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward se sentait impuissant. Il avait tout gâché il le savait. Il se voilait la face et se persuadait qu'il aimait Bella. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas que Jacob l'oublie. Il se sentait perdu. Ils allèrent chez Bella et ils décidèrent d'aller au cinéma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tout. Tout ce qu'il faisait. Toutes ces petites attentions. Chaque petits gestes lui brisaient un peu plus le coeur. Ils étaient au cinéma. Le film venait de finir et Edward et Bella se bécotait devant lui. Jacob se sentait mal, il voulait partir. Il essayait de s'assurer que ce qui lui fesait mal, c'était le fait que Bella se plaise tant dans les bras d'un autre. Mais en fait, c'était le fait qu'Edward démontre autant d'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, il y eu la goutte qui fit déborder le vase :

–Je t'aime Edward.

–Moi aussi. Et jamais n'ai aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Jacob se leva et dit qu'il revenait avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. Ils avaient prévu d'aller au restaurant par la suite mais il n'était pas question qu'il reste avec les deux tourteraux une minute de plus. Il se cacha dans une cabine et se mit à réfléchir.

_Quel provocateur ! Il sait exactement ce qu'il fait, il essaie de me pousser à bout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me laisse pas tout simplement reprendre ma vie ? Bon, je devrais bien trouver une sortie pour m'éclipser en laiisant un petit mot pour s'il vienne me chercher._

Il sortit de la cabine et vu une fenêtre par laquelle il pourrait passer. Il écrivit un mot avec un feutre sur le mirroir. Alors qu'il allait sauter vers sa liberté, une voix le stoppa net dans son élan.

–Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça.

–Et comment tu m'en empêcherais.

Edward ignora la question.

–J'ai dit à Bella que tu devais te sentir mal et qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer tout de suite. Alors vient, on va te raccompagner.

Jacob hésita mais finit par y aller. Ils déposèrent Bella et Edward lui promit de revenir bientôt et il continuèrent leur route à deux.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward prit la la parole alors qu'il roulait.

–Pourquoi voulais-tu t'échapper ?

–…

–Je te faisais tant de mal que ça ?

Alors qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder son compagnon, le compagnon en question lui balança un coup de poing.

–Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu te foutes de moi à ce point ?! Tu m'as pas déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ??!! Tu me dis que tu ne m'aimes pas mais quand je décide que je laisse tomber tu fais tout pour me rappeler que... je t'aime... Parce que oui, je t'aime et toi tu ne fais que jouer avec moi, mes sentiments... tu te fous complètement de moi, tout ce que tu veux c'est m'utiliser comme un jouet pour te distraire de ta vie monotone. Je veux t'oublier Edward. Je veux que tu quittes mon esprit, chaque partie de mon corps. Toutes ces choses que tu as faites ce jour-là je veux les oublier. Ramène-moi chez moi et dis à Bella que je laisse tomber, je ne veux plus vous fréquenter et que ça finit là..., dit-il, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la réserve, Edward bifurqua et ils prirent le chemin vers la forêt. De son côté de la forêt. Jacob se mit à s'agiter alors le conducteur verrouilla les portes.

–Eh ! Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

–Je t'empêches de m'oublier.

Cette seule phrase fit naître toutes sortes de sentiments en Jacob. La peur, la colère, l'exaspération mais étrangement, un peu de joie aussi...


	7. 7 Amour Compliqué

---- Changement de personnage -------

_Pensée des personnages_

**Chp 7**

Amour Compliqué

_On dit toujours qu'on ne se rend compte de la véritable valeur de quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'une fois qu'on a faillit le perdre. . ._

_Mais quand c'est si facile à ravoir, ces paroles ne comptent pas._

La voiture s'arrêta devant la grande maison des Cullen. Jacob ne le sentait vraiment pas. Il se mit à paniquer intérieurement sans rien montrer à son conducteur.

- On fout quoi ici ?

- Tu verras bien Jack. . .

- Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne te ferais pas con-

Il fut coupé par les lèvres d'Edward sur les siennes. Il en tremblait. Non. Non ! NON ! Il ne voulait pas que cet imbécile l'embrasse, le touche, le baise.

_Ça ne peut pas être autre chose que de la baise, il ne m'aime même pas. . . Je déteste ça ! Je veux qu'il me lâche ! Qu'il ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! Je veux l'oublier et reprendre ma vie d'antan ! Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le repousser ? Pourquoi mes mains ont plus envie de passer derrière son cou et de l'attirer que de le repousser ?_

Jack retenait ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait. Edward lâcha ses lèvres avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna chez lui.

_Ses yeux qui me regardent comme ça me font mal. Je souffre de le faire souffrir. . . Alors pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime Bella ? Si je l'aime tant, qu'est-ce que je fais avec Jack ?_

Edward ouvrit la porte de chez lui et la referma derrière lui et le jeune loup. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans une chambre avec un grand lit aux draps pourpre. Edward allongea Jacob sur le lit avant de froncer les sourcils. Il avait tellement maigri ! De quand datait son dernier repas ? Le coeur d'Edward se serra, sachant pertinemment qu'il était la cause de tout ça. Jacob était en bonne santé mais avait vraiment des muscles. Il était presque comme Edward. Ce dernier se mit à embrassé le torse de son cadet qui ne portait, comme à son habitude, pas de haut. Il retira son propre haut avant d'entamer une ascension vers le cou de Jacob. Il entendit celui-ci laisser échapper un sanglot. Il vit alors des larmes couler sur les joues de l'autre alors qu'il essayait d'étouffer ses pleurs. Le coeur d'Edward se serra encore plus. Il prit la main de Jack et la retira de la bouche de celui-ci. Il essuya les larmes de son amant avant de l'embrasser au coin des yeux, sur le front, les joues, le bout du nez, dans le cou, puis finalement, dans le cou. Jacob soupirait d'aise en tremblant un peu. Edward s'occupa du reste des vêtements gênant.

Edward était si doux. Jacob n'aurait pas pu demander mieux que ça. Son vampire se mit à jouer avec ses tétons. Une de ses mains pressaient et titillait son téton droit alors que léchait et mordillait son téton gauche, tout cela à tour de rôle. Il finit par ne se servir que de ses mains pour embrasser avec fougue Jacob. Jacob avait beau se sentir bien mais il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il savait où tout ça mènerait. Edward se mit à poser des baisers papillons sur le torse de son amant. Il arriva au nombril qu'il lécha et autour duquel il se mit à jouer. Il écarta alors les jambes de Jacob. Celui-ci voulut résister.

- Non. . ., murmura-t-il.

- Ça ira, Jacob., affirma le vampire.

. . .

Étrangement, Jacob voulut lui faire confiance à ce garçon qui lui faisait tant de mal. Edward se mit à lécher l'intérieur des cuisses de Jacob en montant dangereusement vers sa verge à laquelle il donna un petit coup de langue. Jacob laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise. Edward continua son petit manège et finit par prendre le sexe complètement en bouche. Jacob voulait gémir mais il serrait les dents. Il avait si peur de se laisser aller et d'être blessé comme la dernière fois ! Mais il avait tout de même un peu d'espoir.

Alors qu'Edward commençait à faire de rapides allées-venues sur le sexe extrêmement durci de Jack, il lui présenta 4 doigts. Jacob les lécha avec un peu d'hésitation. Edward les fit rentrer rapidement un par un et imprima la même cadence aux allées-venues des doigts qu'à celles de sa bouche. Jacob finit par jouir dans sa bouche. Edward avala la semence du Quileute et alla l'embrasser. Avec douceur et amour.

- Jack. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne voulais pas te blesser comme je l'ai fait.

- . . .

- Je t'aime, Jacob. Tu hantes mes pensées à chaque seconde. Te faire souffrir me fait souffrir. Je t'aime.

- Tais-toi.

Lorsqu'Edward approcha son sexe de l'entrée de Jacob, celui-ci se tendit encore plus. Edward faisait de son mieux pour le calmer et lorsqu'il fut entré, il attendit un signal de Jacob. Ce dernier par bouger les hanches. Edward se mit à faire de lents va-et-viens, puis accéléra la cadence. Jacob avait du mal à retenir ses mi-gémissements, mi-grognements. Pourtant quand ils jouirent, alors qu'Edward criait son nom, Jacob ne dit le nom de son amant que dans un souffle.

« Edward. . . »


End file.
